Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm
The''' Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm''' (shorthand United Tsuinaron Triumvirate, Tsuinaron Triumvirate, Norma Federation, or abbreviated as DFSNA) is the current political embodiment of the Tsuinaron race and its counterparts in the Norma Arm. It succeeded the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies, and was established in 45 SE (1953 BCE), 45 years after the Tsuinaron entered space. The DFSNA was founded when the rulers of three of the four continents of Puqortia, who made up the United Three of the TUSM, were declared Kings, with the High King being the ruler of the most powerful continent, Quarion. The fourth continent, Boshir, whose inhabitants are banished practicers of Boshiranism, is not included in the running of the DFSNA or the TUSM. History After the end of the War of the Tsuinaron States and the formation of the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies, the Tsuinaron people worked to develop propulsion systems for space travel. After launching several spacecraft and perfecting their propulsion, the TUSM began to expand beyond their own solar system, colonising them and adding them to their territories. In 45 SE, 45 years after the Tsuinaron launched their first spacecraft, they had encountered several species and added their planets to Tsuinaron territory. So, the rulers of the three powerful continents of Puqortia, at first known as Consuls, were declared Kings. This gave them more power, and they formed a Triumvirate. To avoid suspected racial discrimination, the Kings, instead of naming their reorganised nation the original proposition, the 'United Triumvirate of the Tsuinaron', they instead opted for the name 'Democratic Federation of Species'. The 'in the Norma Arm' part was added when they encountered life beyond their own Galactic Arm. Unlike the Federal Monarchy of Allied Sovereign Nations, who maintain a policy of genocide, the DFSNA government prefers not to have military action on its agenda unless totally necessary. Government The Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm is headed by the High King, also known as the King of Quarion. Next in the hierarchy is the High Queen, who is either married to the High King or ascends to the throne herself. The High Queen, when ascending to the throne, basically takes on the role of the High King. The King or Queen of Larion manages international affairs. This means that he or she has control over the embassies, consulates, and is the Tsuinaron representative in the Galactic Senate. The ruler of Yushiriion, however, is the head of the Tsuinaron military. Collectively, the rulers of the three continents are known as the Triumvirate, as stated in the Constitution of the Federation. To balance the Kings and Queens with democratic rule, the Triumvirate is advised by the Federation Senate. The Federation Senate has one representative each from all the territories and colonies of the DFSNA. There are also elected Governors of Education, Agriculture, and Health. Representatives from each of the Military's branches also take part independently in the Senate. Currency Despite the existence of the Nra, usually the DFSNA uses their own currency, known as the Normarian Yen (¥), or Reiben in Tsuinarese. The currency exchange is carefully watched over by the Normarian Reserve Bank. Notes *1 Reiben En - the Reiben En is basically the Normarian equivalent to the dollar. *2 Reiben En *5 Reiben En *10 Reiben En *20 Reiben En *50 Reiben En *100 Reiben En *1 000 Reiben En *10 000 Reiben En Coins *1 Reiben Kun - 1 Cent *2 Reiben Kun *5 Reiben Kun *10 Reiben Kun *20 Reiben Kun *50 Reiben Kun Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Tsuinaron Category:Governments